


At Her Mercy

by EchoingInfinite



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingInfinite/pseuds/EchoingInfinite
Summary: All he knows right now, is the ropes binding him, and Mafuyu.





	At Her Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Dom Mafuyu is perfect.  
Mafuyu is one of those caring tops who would look after the guy she's topping and I really like her and Izumida together, so here we have this.  
Hope it reads okay. I don't actually write FxM very often.

The rope is pulled taut and knotted, his arms secure behind his back, ropes stretched across his chest.

Izumida doesn't think the thrill of that will ever disappear, regardless of how many times this is done to him. The feel of rope against his skin instills an excitement - a rush. The anticipation is alight in his body, his stomach in knots. He tests the ropes briefly, the bonds not giving way even slightly. Perfect. Just how he likes it.

"Are you alright?" Mafuyu is speaking to him now, the concern clear as day in her voice, as it always is. She gently places a hand on his side, the other resting on his back, stroking tenderly as she whispers to him, "You only need to say the word, and this stops."

Like he'd want her to stop, Izumida thinks as he shivers and shakes his head, "N-no, I'm fine." He breathes in and out several times, the movement of Mafuyu's hand on his naked back delighting him. Her touch is so warm, so soft, and so caring. She keeps him grounded, and she never pushes him. She's always thinking about him and his wellbeing.

She always refuses to carry on until she hears his consent, keeping his best interests in mind. Never the type to take advantage of anyone, even when she has him at her mercy like this, Mafuyu still takes care of him. He truly appreciates it, but right now, he just wants her touch and the friction of ropes against his skin. 

Mafuyu's fingertips trail down his back, slowly and he would try to inch closer, if not for the ropes rendering him immobile. She speaks again, "Tell me your safe word-"

"I'm fine, really." Izumida cuts her off. He doesn't snap, but the frustration must be clear in his voice. He trusts her wholeheartedly. Otherwise he'd never be seen like this by her.

"You don't interrupt me when we do this." Mafuyu chides, her tone of voice sounding like she's telliing off a naughty child and Izumida feels himself harden. She removes her hands from his side and back, and he already craves her touch again.

Izumida's breath hitches, "S-sorry, Mafuyu-san."

She's silent for a moment and he can't turn to look at her. He wouldn't normally interrupt her, out of pure respect for her, but he's had a bad day. He just wants to forget all of it for a while, and let her strip him bare. He feels her hands on his sides, one reaching around his front to gently caress his chest. He sighs at the touch, relaxing and leaning back against her.

"How are the ropes? Not too tight?" Mafuyu whispers into his ear.

Izumida tests them again. Mafuyu's rope work is perfect, tight enough to keep him restrained, but not so tight that they'd hurt or cause numbness in his limbs. He briefly wonders how she got so good at this as his fingertips brush against the bundle of knots at the small of his back. He nods, "Yeah, they're okay."  


On his knees, shirtless and clad only in his trousers, his arms and chest bound in rope and Mafuyu behind him, he wouldn't trust being this vulerable with just anyone. Mafuyu is the only exception.

He wasn't expecting Mafuyu to adapt to this so well. Their relationship started after the AD-9 trial and after the truth about Morita came out. They were both betrayed, looking for support. Both of them looked up to Morita and the truth hurt. A lot. He ran into Mafuyu in a bar and they drank together, then went home and spent the night together. That night, he lay back on the bed and let her take the lead, going at whatever pace she wanted to set.

In the morning, Mafuyu said she would like to do it again sometime.

While they both had the utmost respect for each other, Izumida worried their relationship would spiral downwards after this. He was glad to be wrong. 

Izumida twists his wrists slightly, savouring the friction of the ropes rubbing against his skin, "Who did you learn this from?" He asks, curious. 

Mafuyu rests her forehead against his shoulder, a smile present in her voice, "Saori."

Izumida can feel her breasts pressed against his back through the thin white shirt she's wearing and he blushes slightly, remembering it's his shirt. She often wears his shirts, saying she likes the traces of his cologne she can smell and his shirts are comfortable. Her wearing his shirts is something that he always likes seeing. He turned his head to try to look at her, unable to catch her eye, "Wait, from Genda Law Office?"

Mafuyu nods, "Maybe I'll tell you the story someday." she laughs, seemingly finding it amusing which only makes Izumida even more curious. Before he can ask, Mafuyu shuffles forward on her knees, now in front of him, kneeling between his open legs. She cups his face and moves forward, pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

Her lips are so soft, pressing perfectly against his, and he wants to press closer, but he refrains. He feels one of her hands travel down his body, stopping at the hem of his trousers, grazing his hard cock through the fabric and he gasps against her lips, "M-Mafuyu-san..." Her name leaves his lips as a breathy moan.

She pulls back slightly, "Tell me what you want." Mafuyu whispers to him, close enough for him to feel her breath on his cheek.

"Tou-" He gasps, trying to jut his hips forward, "Touch me more. Please." he breathes, longing for more of her. 

All he knows right now, is the ropes binding him, and Mafuyu. 

Mafuyu, who is beautiful and warm and so obliging. She lowers the zipper of his trousers, reaching into his briefs and gently taking his cock into her hand. She begins to stroke him in a steady motion. Izumida pants as he rests against her, head on her shoulder, and she reaches around his back with her free hand to knead into the muscles of his ass.

"You're so gorgeous like this." Mafuyu says, lips hot against his neck. She supports his weight so easily, not skipping a beat as she moves her hand up and down his erect cock. He strains against the ropes, wanting to touch her. She strokes him more, her other hand roaming up and down his body. She pulls back slightly and presses another kiss against his lips, his moans muffled against her lips as he cums in his trousers.

Mafuyu wraps her arms around him, steadying and supporting him as he sways. She pulls back, her lips red from the kiss. She runs a hand up his arm, "You did so good." she says as she gently caresses his arm. 

Izumida always feels like this afterwards. A euphoric feeling, like he's floating, overstimulated and sensitive. He's vaguely aware of Mafuyu undoing the ropes around him, nearly sobbing as the rope brushes against his nipples as its untied and drops to the floor. She massages his wrists, "Are you hurt or numb anywhere?"

Izumida shakes his head and Mafuyu wraps an arm around him again, letting him press his face into her chest.

"Are you alright?" She asks, holding him close and stroking his back, "Was it okay?"

Izumida breathes in, a sleepy smile on his face as he nods, "It was amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but I really wanted to write something like this for them.


End file.
